The Case of the Forgotten Lover
by jdlilith
Summary: Part two of my "Undercover Lover" Story. John and Sherlock are sent to investigate an apparent suicide but what we learn about our victim and favorite consulting detective may leave John in shock. Rated M for Johnlock smut
1. Suicide

Chapter One

**A/N This is a continuation of my story "Undercover Lovers". We left the boy's off being lazy in bed after being told about a case. **

Sherlock and John walked into the crime scene two hours after DI Lastrade had contacted them. Most of the forensics had been gone over already but the body was still in place. They were in a nice, upper class, flat in the middle of London. From the simple, modern, décor as they walked in, it was easy to assume that only one person lived here, probably female. The suspicion was confirmed when walking into the back bedroom they saw a woman hanging from the fan. She looked to be in her mid-20's, in a silk nightgown. She had long rich red hair, manicured nails, and a lovely face. She looked very attractive, and John thought it was a waste that she would kill herself.

"You're late!" Lastrade yelled at them from where he was examining the body. Donovan and Anderson were also present, investigating the room for clues.

"And you disturbed me for what appears to be a suicide. And you let Anderson trample all over the crime scene." Sherlock almost seemed like he was pouting at the DI. John wondered if Sherlock would rather be in bed as well.

"We thought suicide at first as well, there is even a note. Only this flat is rented out in another name" Donovan told Sherlock as John went to look at the body. "I thought it would be best to have you take a second look" She admitted

"It's a waste of time. There isn't anything to this. There is no evidence of foul play. She simply hung herself" Anderson said, clearly not happy that Sherlock was even allowed to come to a crime scene, let alone at one and insulting him.

"Shut up Anderson, your stupidity is showing" John shot at him, Sherlock smiling. "The women was poisoned, placed up here post mortem. The bruising on her neck, or lack of bruising in this case, is evidence of that. There is a small mark under the rope, into her jugular vein, where she was injected with some poison, fast acting would be my guess. After that the killer tied her up to make it look like a suicide. They would have gotten away with it if you were allowed to run the case." John moved over to the group as he was talking and was standing beside Sherlock and in front of Anderson.

"As it is we are lucky Greg and Sally had the brains to call us" John was taking out his frustrations on Anderson, something he normally wouldn't do, but he had been enjoying the affections of a certain consulting detective and wanted to return to that.

"You're brilliant John" Sherlock said, everyone already looking stunned at John's behavior. They must have gone into full shock when Sherlock kissed John right on the lips in front of them. It was just a quick brush of lips but left John in Shock. "Just brilliant"

John turned red, hearing Donovan say something about paying up and Lastrade handing her a few notes. Apparently the Yard had been betting on if they were a couple or not. He just tried to ignore it and move on with the case.

"Umm … As I was saying, the victim also had track marks on her arms, we can conclude that she was a heavy drug user. Judging by the age of her scars she stopped about three months ago"

"The same time this flat was rented out" Donovan said, the two men were still looking in disbelief at John and Sherlock.

"Find the man renting this flat and you will be one step closer to finding your killer" Sherlock told them

"The flat is rented to a women, Caroline Spelman, she is a member of the Parliament." Lastrade read off his notes, joining back into the conversation.

"Ask her if she knows about her husband's affair" Sherlock said "Let us know what you find out" he said, turning and leaving.

"We will stay in contact, Greg" John said, going to follow Sherlock but the DI stopped him.

"Be careful with him John" Greg looked nervous. "It took a lot for him to get to this point, be patient with him. You know how fragile he is."

John smiled reassuringly "Don't worry, I'm not going to break Sherlock."

Sherlock was waiting impatiently for John outside, but at least he was waiting, that was a change. They got into a cab and headed back to Baker Street without saying a word.

-0-

The air was thick with tension when they got back to 221 b. Once the door was closed Sherlock pressed John against it, lips clashing together. It was a desperate kiss and John had no choice but to melt into it, not that he would have done any different. He could feel Sherlock's hands moving franticly to get all of John's clothes off, John responding in kind. It only took seconds for both men to be down to just their pants. Sherlock was kissing and sucking on John's neck. John knew there would be marks after this but he didn't care, he was being claimed by Sherlock Holmes, and it was hot.

John managed to push Sherlock back onto the couch, taking a second to just look at him. The heated desire in Sherlock's eyes was almost enough to undo john, but it was the pain he saw behind them that had John throwing himself on Sherlock again. He didn't know what was hurting Sherlock but he wanted to kiss the injured look in his eyes away.

He started on Sherlock's lips then kissed along his jaw to lightly bite the pulse point below his ear, earning him a gasp of delight from Sherlock. He next worked his way down to Sherlock's clavicle, lightly biting alone the bone. It was more pronounced the John like, showing how little Sherlock ate, but laying kisses along it was making Sherlock squirm.

Sherlock almost came off the couch when John ran is tongue over one of his nipples. He could hear Sherlock starting to beg, rolling his hips under John to rub his erection against John's stomach. John wasn't going to give into him yet, he slowly teased one nipple and then the other until Sherlock was almost yelling.

"Please John, I need …" His pleas dropped off on a raged cry as John reached into Sherlock's pants and pulled out what he had been waiting for.

John slowly ran his fingers over the tip and slowly along the velvety skin on the underside of the shaft. Sherlock was beyond words at this point, just rocking his hips, trying to get more friction. A little drop pf pre-cum started to pool on his tip and John leaned in to lick it. Sherlock arched of the couch "God John, more!"

John smiled, liking the taste and the reaction he caused. Slowly he took Sherlock into his mouth, just the tip, moaning around him. Sherlock was a panting, whimpering mess to Johns touches and it was a powerful feeling. John licked up the length of him before taking him into his mouth again, slowly down as far as he was able to, stroking the rest of his length with his tight hand. John started with a slow bob of his head, his free hand moving on his own erection at the same rhythm. He moved faster at Sherlock's pleas and in a short time they were both on the edge.

"John I'm going to … John I can't …" Sherlock came in John's mouth, John's name on his lips. John moaned and swallowed down everything Sherlock gave him, reaching his own release after a few more quick strokes.

John laid on the floor next to the couch, trying to catch his breath. Sherlock rolled off the couch to join him, pulling John onto his chest, running his fingers through his hair. "Thank you"

"You're welcome, although to be honest I enjoyed it myself" John smiled up at Sherlock. The sad look was still in his eyes. John sat up and looked at him. "What's wrong Sherlock?"

"Candace Winter, Candy to her friends and johns. That was our victim's name"

**A/N How does Sherlock know the Victim? And the bigger question, why is he saddened by her death? Have to wait to find out.**


	2. Candy

Chapter Two

**A/N This chapter is a little shorter, I promise a much longer one next time. Please review or message me and let me know what you think of my stories.**

John gave Sherlock a light kiss before getting up. He wanted to just lay with Sherlock and enjoy what had just happened with them but could tell Sherlock wanted to work. John was happy that Sherlock was looking for comfort in him, that's what it had been, and was willing to do anything to help him.

"Well I guess you better tell me everything you know about Candy" Sherlock got up and started pacing, John sat on the floor and watched him, having a good view of his arse as he walked around in just his pants.

"You were correct about her drug use. She was a street girl, nice enough." He seemed to be having trouble accessing information on her and John figured he had deleted most of it. "She had no enemies when I knew her."

"And how did you know her?" John asked

Sherlock gave him an I-know-you're-not-that-stupid look. "It was from before I met you"

"You mean you used with her?"

"Yes John, obviously" His irritation showed in his voice as he stormed around the room.

John got up and went over to Sherlock, putting his arms around him to hold him still, lightly kissing his shoulder. "We will figure out who did this to your friend"

"She's not my …"

"She is someone you cared about, that's as close to a friend as you get" John said, cutting off the protest before Sherlock could fully verbalize it. "Time to get to work"

-0-

After hours of talking, or arguing, with Sherlock, John was finally able to figure out most of the story behind the victim. It took a lot of reading between the lines but John figured that Sherlock had most likely had a sexual relationship with Candy. For some reason that didn't bother John as much as he thought it would. He had been with women before Sherlock, whose he to say Sherlock should be a virgin. John realized while talking with Sherlock he would be almost no help. Apparently when Sherlock was high, his brain didn't retain information like John was use too. He figured that was most likely the reason behind Sherlock using. If he had a mind like that he would want it to shut off too.

What John did know for sure was … well … not much at all. Candy was well liked for a prostitute and drug user. From what Sherlock said they could rule out all her dealers and johns. She was a nice girl with a big heart that fell into the wrong crowed. John was having to remind Sherlock that he had not talked to Candy in over two years, Sherlock was beating himself up for not knowing more.

John forced Sherlock to sit down somewhere around midnight and have some tea. They had been working all day with no new leads. It turned out Mrs. Spelman had no idea the flat was being rented out and her and her husband were in the middle of a divorce, one she was on the winning side of, so she had no reason to kill his mistress. There was no evidence pointing to Mr. Spelman having an affair with Candy anyhow.

John went to bed after making sure Sherlock was comfortable, knowing he would never convince the detective to leave the work and join him. Shortly after he fell asleep he was having one of his war flashbacks. This nightmare wasn't as bad as some of the others he had. He was remembering when he got shot. Right when he felt like he was going to die from the pain he was woken by someone putting their arms around him. He jolted awake to find Sherlock was pulling John close to him.

"You're making too much noise. How can I ever think with you thrashing around up here?" Sherlock complained. He rubbed Johns back, soothing him.

"I'll try and be quieter from now on" John smiled at him. "I would never wish to disturb the great Sherlock Holmes" John was able to drift back to sleep like that, nightmare free. He really could get use to sharing his bed if it was with Sherlock.

Sherlock didn't sleep at all that night and was gone when John woke up. John was a little worried when he couldn't find Sherlock in the flat at all. John got dressed and went to the surgery. Sherlock still gone when he returned home. Sherlock was still out when John went to bed. John woke the next morning after a restful night's sleep with the smell of Sherlock in the air and a cup of still warm tea beside his bed, just how he liked it. Sherlock must have returned home at some point in the night but was already gone again. John had a bad feeling about this. Just what was Sherlock up too?


	3. Missing

Chapter 3

**A/N I am so sorry that I haven't updated in years. Life got busy and I honestly forgot about this story. So I am now. I thank you to anyone that has stood by me. Now I lost my notes on this story so it's going to take a little extra work to make this story work but I'm happy to do this for you.**

John went to the morgue later that day to see if Molly had any news on Candy's death. Molly looked surprised to see John and blushed when he came in, not able to look at him. Apparently word of Sherlock kissing John had reached her ears.

"Any news on the dead girl?" He asked, not wanting to give away Sherlock's knowledge of the victim.

"Oh … Sherlock didn't tell you then?" Molly looked down at the folder she was holding. "You were right, she wasn't strangled. She had an air embolism in her heart. Difficult to detect if you're not looking for it."

"So someone filled a syringe with air and injected her with it. Any clue as to who it could have been?"

"She scratched her attacker, blood and tissue under the nails is being tested but we won't know anything for a little while" she was being very professional with John and it was a little off putting. "I'm sorry, that's all I have"

"It's alright Molly, let me know if you find anything else"

"I will" she looked around nervously "Is it true?"

"Is what true?"

"That you are snugging Sherlock at crime scenes"

John groaned, having known this would come. "I was a little irritated at Anderson and Sherlock thought it was funny"

"So he really kissed you?"

"Yes he kissed me. I'm sorry Molly" he knew how she felt for Sherlock but he also knew Sherlock hardly even noticed her at all.

"Oh ... there's nothing to be … I mean I don't …. I know he doesn't see me like that."

John gave her a sad smile and left to try and hunt Sherlock down, or at least some clues that would lead to Sherlock.

-0-

John had come up empty by that night. He had no clue where Sherlock was and he had no leads into the case. DI Lastrade had found out Candy's name and ruled out her johns and dealers. There was no new information to be had from the DI. They still did not know how she had come to be in the flat she was found out. Mr. and Mrs. Spelman both swear to have no idea that the flat even existed.

John went to bed alone again that night, thinking about how just two days ago he was in bed with Sherlock, more than willing to let the word go by them. John couldn't believe how much had changed in such a short amount of time. The constant back and forth with Sherlock was slowly going to drive him insane, he was sure of it. He went bed, tossing and turning until he finally dozed off.

-0-

John woke up to the smell of fresh tea. Sherlock had come home again that night. The bed was still slightly warm from where he had been laying. John wished that Sherlock would just stay with him. Whatever Sherlock was going through, whatever strategy he had for solving this case, John wanted to be there to help him. The truth was clear to John though, Sherlock didn't trust him with this. Sherlock was purposely avoiding John. This was different then when Sherlock ignored John because he was being Sherlock, or when he talked to John even while he wasn't there. No, Sherlock was butting effort into this, into keeping John away from him. That realization hurt John more than anything. John knew that if Sherlock didn't want to be found, he wouldn't be, so he just left Sherlock alone.

-0-

A week passed by with John's strange new routine of going to sleep and waking with fresh tea waiting for him. A whole week of not seeing Sherlock and not knowing if he was alright. He was about to lose it on Sherlock when he received a message that gave him hope from Lastrade.

_Candy was blackmailing Mrs. Spelman. She hired a hitman to kill Candy. Both are in custody._

John was relieved to hear this news. Sherlock would certainly come home now that the case was solved and things would return to normal. That's what he hoped would happen at least.

-0-

The truth of what happened was even worse. When John woke up the next morning he was cold and there was no tea waiting for him. No sign that Sherlock had been home at all. John looked around the whole flat and there was nothing out of place. No body parts in the fridge. No experiments going wrong on the table. John had to dome to the realization that Sherlock had not come home last night.

John's belief was solidified when he walked outside and there was a black car waiting for him. He didn't even question it, getting into the back seat without any question. He was surprised to find Mycroft was in the back seat and not his assistant.

"Sherlock has gone back" he said simply.

John recognized the term from his military days. When someone went black it meant they were off the radar, missing, often presumed dead.

"You mean to tell me Sherlock Holmes is missing?" he found it hard to believe that Mycroft didn't know where his brother was at all times.

"What I mean to say is, my dear brother is not only missing, but he may be dead."

**A/N Let me know if you think I should continue this story. It may not come out how I had planed it to but I think I can do some fun things with it.**


	4. Drugs and Lies

**A/N For those that wanted me to continue I think you for your support. So as a treat for you, I will let you all know what Sherlock has been up to this past week.**

Sherlock had only planned to go out for the one night. One night to clear his head. One night to get away from the past he did not want to drag John thought. He found himself back at 221b though. He was back in John's bed, the smaller man back in his arms. He knew how hard it was for John to sleep and it seemed that his presents made it easier on the battered war veteran. Sherlock couldn't stay with him though. Sherlock needed to solve this case. He made John his morning tea and snuck away in the early morning.

Sherlock gained no new information from Molly at the morgue. He had already figured out the method of death. The DNA evidence may give some answers but it would take much too long to get back to them. Sherlock was lost for the first time ever on a case. He couldn't think straight and he didn't understand why that was.

Sherlock tried to go over all the evidence that he had locked away in his mind palace but it seemed to be lacking. The flat was rented out by a member of parliament. She was going through a divorce but it appeared that she was going to come out on the winning end. Her husband's affair would only strengthen her case, so why did she defend him and say he was not cheating? Perhaps she wasn't protecting him, but then who? Who would she want to protect? Why would she try and hide Candy? The autopsy showed that Candy was injected with an air bubble. Why kill her in such a detectable way? An overdose seemed the obvious choice since Candy was a known user.

Sherlock thought about everything that they had found at the crime scene. It had been an upscale single room flat. All the furniture inside had been simple. Standard kitchen, nothing personal left out. Dining room had a small table best for two people max but only one chair had been placed there. A small television set and loveseat were all that filled the rest of the large space. There had been nothing personal in the whole of the flat. The bedroom had Candy hanging in the doorway. A small mattress and pile of clothes had been the only other things in the room.

_That's it!_ Sherlock thought. The murder didn't use a drug because there was no evidence of drug use in the flat. The killer had not known Candy before the murder. _Murder for hire then_ he figured but then the question was, who hired them.

Sherlock didn't even notice he was walking anywhere until he ended up at an old house in a dark area of the city. He had a fuzzy memory of this place. Fuzzy? Sherlock didn't do fuzzy. He either deleted unimportant information or he had a photographic image he could pull up on demand. This place seemed familiar to him but he couldn't place it. He did not like this, not at all.

As he headed inside everything came flashing back to him. This was the place him and Candy had met at and spent most of their time. This may be a good place to get information from, maybe someone here still knew her and could tell him why she was in that flat.

Sherlock was not surprised when no one at the home was in a condition to help him or willing to. He was going to have to earn their trust in him. He only knew one way in which he could do that. He would simply have to explain to John it was for the case. It would be a good experiment, he had memories from two years ago he cannot access because he was using. Perhaps if he was to be high it would allow him to unlock this room.

Sherlock still remembered all the steps to prepare the drug and soon he was sitting on the dirty floor of the abandoned home with a ready needle. He knew John would be angry with him. He also knew this was his one way to access any information that might help find the killer. He took one deep breath before he shot up. The effect was almost instantaneous. He could fell the drug move though his system and when it reached up to his brain he had a feeling he had not felt in years. It was silence. For the first time since he was clean his brain was shut off and it was wonderful.

He didn't know what prompted him to return to 221b Baker St but he was there none the less. The sun had set hours ago and he knew John would be in bed. He made his way quietly up the stairs into his and John's flat and made his way into John's room. John was sleeping, tangled in his sheets. Sherlock straightened the sheets out and pulled the smaller man into his arms.

"I'm sorry John" Sherlock whispered to the sleeping form. "It's for the case, I swear to you, for the case."

Sherlock had never felt so raw and exposed before. In his head he knew it was the after effects of the drugs running through his system. It was a simple chemical reaction to the numbing qualities wearing off. But there was that one though, deep in the back of his mind, a little voice that he normal ignored. That voice was telling him he felt this way because he was hurting John.

Sherlock left John his tea in the morning as he had done the night before and was gone before John awoke. Sherlock found his way back to the house. He was there to get information, but even so he could remember the feeling from the night before. He could remember the few blissful hours that his mind had been quiet. _Is this what it is like for normal people?_ He had thought _Oh what it must be like to be normal._

Sherlock gave into the pull for silence. He did find out over the next few days what had happened to Candy. She had been trying to get herself clean. In an effort to have a safe place she had blackmailed Mrs. Spelman with some incriminating photos. No one had known what the photos had been of or how Candy had come into possession of them but apparently they would not have helped in her divorce. All Candy had wanted was a safe place to detox and get on her feet. For that she had been murdered.

Sherlock was returning to Baker Street every night. He realized that John would worry if he did not know that Sherlock was safe. The morning tea was Sherlock's was telling John not to worry and that he would be home soon. He passed along all the information he had gathered to Lastrade.

The night that Sherlock solved the case he headed back to 221b. He had every plan to tell John about his drug use. Sherlock had tried to tell himself he had it controlled but he knew that was a lie. He was going to need John, need his help to get back into his top shape. This case was much too easy to take Sherlock as long as it had. He should have had this solved in just a few hours, if that. He partly blamed John and the distraction he had provided but Sherlock knew the truth. He had been too close to this. He left feeling interfere with the Work. Sentiment was a defect found on the losing side, and Sherlock had lost.

Sherlock was outside 221b when he felt white hot pain in the back of his head. He fell on his side to the ground and rolled unto his back. The last thing Sherlock saw was two men in black standing over him before he blacked out.


End file.
